


Forgiveness

by Anonymous



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Varian has done some terrible things, and while the Queen has taken the time to get through to him, he’s having trouble forgiving himself. Rapunzel may be able to help with that. Post Queen for a Day and season 2 AU (ignores season 3).
Relationships: Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68
Collections: Anonymous





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheetahluv52](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cheetahluv52).



> Varina POV - This was written for cheetahluv52 as part of Secret Santa 2019! This turned out much more angsty in the beginning than I’d originally pictured it but it was necessary for the direction I was going in. I’m not used to writing fluff, lol. Did I do a good job? This was not beta read, so I apologize for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy, and Merry Christmas!

Sometimes Varian hates himself. Deep down he knows he’s messed up and caused a lot of undue pain. He had been deeply hurt, pain cutting deep, and he tried to deal with his rage alone - just the way everyone had left him. When he was alone - minus Rudiger! - he’d let his emotions swell, his hurt throb, and his anger tear though the void uncontrolled. He poured his hate out into his research to save his father, and everything he touched became corrupted with his rage. Maybe his father was right. Maybe he was just a child. Regardless, the deed was done. Before stopping to think clearly, he’d committed treason by attempting to murder the Queen of Corona and Cassandra, among other crimes. The next thing he knew, Rapunzel had defeated him and he was being carted away to prison.  _ Prison _ . 

At first he didn’t regret his actions; his mind was still clouded by anger, which only intensified when he heard that the Crown Princess had run off with her “friends” to explore the world. He was forgotten and ignored - again. However, as he sat in his cell, he began to realize just how badly he’d messed up. A new emotion, guilt, washed over him, and bled into his anger. For the first time he felt remorse over all he’d done, and grew ashamed of himself. Sometimes, he was glad he had been forgotten in prison. Then at least he wouldn’t have to face the royal family again anytime soon. 

However, this train of thought was flawed; after a few months, the Queen visited him in his cell and started giving him jobs to do. He wasn’t allowed to perform alchemy, but he was given chores like washing dishes, sorting laundry, and cleaning the floors. At first he hated it, but he learned to enjoy it. In it, he found routine, consistency, and reliability. He worked sun up to sun down, with a lunch break at noon with the Queen. After a long day’s work he was sent back to his cell. Besides his visits to see the Queen Varian didn’t see much of anyone save for castle staff. When Rapunzel returned from her travels, she did not come down to visit him. In fact, it was as if she was a ghost, as if she was avoiding him. So, when Varian was summoned to come to the palace at an odd hour one chilly winter’s evening, he was thoroughly confused. 

Guards flanked either side of him, and guided him to what he remembered as the room he’d stood in front of when Rapunzel had betrayed him. Memories flooded back, and for a moment he lingered on them, before he was greeted with an entirely different sensory. The room was warm and smelled of mint, cinnamon, cocoa, and pine. It was very well decorated with a giant Christmas tree in the corner. 

“Varian,” The Queen greeted him first, leading him into the room, pushing a warm cup of cocoa into his chilly hands. “The halls are freezing this time of year, I know,” she smiles, “I’m glad you could join us.”

Ah christmas. He’d forgotten all about it. Varian smiles back, heart filling with warmth as he takes a sip from his cup. He looks around the room, seeing mostly familiar faces. His eyes fall on Rapunzel and his heart almost lurches. He hadn’t expected to see her anytime soon. He wasn’t ready. He drops his head and moves to bury himself in a corner when a hand that could only be Rapunzel’s rests on his shoulder. At first he doesn't turn to face her, face aflame as he’s attempting to pull away. However, the golden haired princess starts speaking in a gentile tone:

“Merry Christmas, Varian.”

And then a soft, wrapped object is pushed gently into his free hand. A Gift. He’s about to hand it back - something is clearly wrong - however, the Queen speaks up, “Oh, I have one too!” and then she’s instructing guards to pull out a very large box from behind the tree. 

Varian doesn’t know what to do or say, so he looks up at Rapunzel questioningly. Her smile is inviting, accepting.  _ Why _ ? He’s done so much to her, yet, she’s done so much to him. Maybe this is meant to be a demonstration of reconciliation of some kind? He looks at everyone else’s faces and they all seem relaxed as well. He loosens up a bit. 

“Why are you doing this?” He gestures lightly with his gift, “I - the last time we talked -”

“Shhh,” Rapunzel smiles at him, however he can detect a hint of sadness in it, “That was then. We both made some pretty big mistakes, and we have a lot to talk about, yes, but for right now I want you to know that I forgive you, and  _ I’m _ sorry.” she gestures to the gift in his hand.

He still has so many questions, and he almost opens his mouth to ask, but thinks better of it.  _ Maybe Rapunzel is right _ . He sets his cup down and tears open the package. A cosy blue sweater is folded neatly within the wrappings. He smiles, genuine and sincere, “Thank you.”

For the rest of the night everyone opens gifts, eats dinner, and plays games around the fireplace. Cassandra, Lance and Eugene play the most intense game of charades known to man - or at least to Varian. He laughs, and actually enjoys himself. No one brings up what he’s done, and he returns the favor. That night, everyone simply has fun. Everything was not perfect, but in that moment it almost felt like it was. 


End file.
